


(Kid)Napping Neon Katt

by ArisenFromNightmares



Series: Queen of Queens [2]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisenFromNightmares/pseuds/ArisenFromNightmares
Summary: The Trickster's first stop in gathering the ladies brings him to Remnant to capture an annoying kitty, it goes about as well as you expect...





	(Kid)Napping Neon Katt

The Trickster would make his way through the Void Between Worlds, it wasn’t exactly the dark and desolate type of environment that one expected to see when they hear the name, but it also wasn’t those weird rows of doors from _The Matrix Reloaded_ either.

“Of all the first-round targets that idiot had to pick, it would be an old internet meme given sentience.” He would sigh as he looked at the various emblems on the door, each of them a symbol that represented the worlds beyond them as the trench coat wearing teen finally stopped in front of a door with the emblem of a broken moon. “Ahh, Remnant, home of fairy tale allegories made into semi-decent heroes and heroines slugging it out against mindless baddies born from black goo.” Trickster would place his hand on the doorknob and roll his eyes as the door to the world opened with an annoying creak, a dismal omen to just how annoying this first job was going to be.

* * * * *

 _“Really? You had to go and choose this chick?”_ The Trickster was not an idiot, to work for the Other Side, you had to have the common sense to make sure that the playing field was always in your favor. Sometimes it involved spilling blood, other times it meant researching your target. “ _I honestly would’ve gone for the blonde with the big knockers and the lame puns, she seems more up your particular..alley.”_

“ _Please, you act like I’m some hopeless nerd who can’t get any and faps it to anything with melons!”_ The poor soul of a cripple would puff out his chest defiantly, even as the one who would eventually look to claim his soul held open the art book of a particular anime open to a suggestive looking illustration. “ _Uhh, I can explain that. I REALLY like the art design.”_

 “ _Yeah. Sure, you do, and I’m sure that’s just sweat glistening on blondie’s tits.”_ He would toss the art book back to its owner, watching as he scrambled to catch it as it hit the floor. _“Look buddy, I’m not in the business of judging how you get your rocks off or even what gets you there. All I want is to harvest your soul, and if capturing a living, breathing annoyance like her is gonna get me closer to that then I’ll do it!”_

* * * * *

“I’m really starting to regret my choice of words now.” The Trickster would growl in annoyance as he slit the throat of another Atlesian student who tried to stand in his way, the runes burned into the blade pulsing and glowing to life with every drop of blood that coated the Athame. It may not have added anything to the amount of souls collected during his workday but the magic in the runes would slowly be energized to the point where the real fun could begin.

Provided things had to actually get that “Involved

“Just tell me where the stupid rainbow cat is, I really don’t wanna waste anymore fucking time here.” He would grit his teeth in annoyance as another flurry of blaster fire entered his back, the fact that a school had guard robots was enough to cause the Trickster to be intrigued enough to ditch his usual stealthy approach and literally stroll on up to the front door. “You goddamn tin cans are really pissing me off!!!” The raven-haired teen would toss the still dying student at his pursuers, surprised to see them stop and try and catch the body, leaving him with just enough time to rush forward and drive his Athame through the neck of one of the robots and growling in annoyance as he was rewarded with nothing but a shower of sparks.

“Yeah, you’re not getting through that plating anytime soon.” A voice would cause him to stop temporarily before blown away by a sudden force of power, although if he had to guess..it kinda sounded like a trumpet. “And you sure as heck ain’t getting to my partner, so do me a favor and surrender before I straight up wreck your sorry ass!” A dark-skinned young man would stand before him, holding a silver trumpet in hand and wearing a cocky smile as he suddenly began splitting into copies of himself.

“You? You think you could wreck me, now that’d be a neat trick!” The demonic young man knew full well just what kind of abilities the trumpeter of Team FNKI was capable of, and it wouldn’t matter how much power his copies would have as speed was known to kill. “Now come on then, let’s see the might that..sorta wrecked Weiss Schnee.” The Trickster would grin maliciously as the young man and his duplicates trumpeted loudly, the power of their combined forces would send him into the air as a sudden streak of color would race out of the corner of his eye. “ _So predictable!”_ He would lean forward into the blast, using his own power to push through the force being exerted against him, even as the living meme herself launched into the air with a look of fury upon her strangely feline face.

“You wanted me! Well now you’ve got all of-“ This kitten was truly a special brand of frustrating, but in the end she was still an average Faunus going up against someone who could bend reality and travel between worlds. “-Me? What the Hell is going on?!” The annoying nyan cat would exclaim before suddenly finding herself falling into the ocean of all places, the Trickster standing on thin air as if it were a solid platform.

“ _Well shit, can’t go and let her go and drown, now can I?”_ He would sigh and wait until the annoying Faunus had finally gotten her head above water before encasing her in ice from the neck down. “Now, are we about done throwing our little temper tantrum? Or do I have to dunk you and your little ice sack back into the water again?” An icy glare would be her only response as the Trickster pulled her ice block out of the water, an expression of disgust etched upon his face as he looked upon the now-captive Neon Katt.

“What do you even want with me, are you some kind of Faunus-loving sicko??” She would hock up a wad of spit, only to feel it turn to glue and keep her mouth shut. “Mrrpf?!” The feline would continue to struggle against the force constricting her before begrudgingly and loudly breathing through her nose.

“Look, I’m not happy about this shit either. But an acquaintance of mine is fixing to kill himself unless I get a certain collection of ladies together, unfortunately for the both of us, you were at the top of the list. And since I don’t trust you to be selfless and think of OTHERS-“ With a snap of his fingers, Neon would disappear from the skies of Remnant leaving the Trickster to ruminate on the talk with the poor soul in question as he looked over the list that he had copied.

* * * * *

“ _Why pick the cat-er..THIS CAT Specifically. She’s tournament fodder, not around for more than a few episodes.”_ He was doing his best to memorize the list, knowing that his travels would take him through many different worlds to either convince or capture the women whose names were on this list. “ _Plus, she’s annoying as fuck! Sure you don’t want the other one, I’ll even kill off the psycho ex for free.”_

The bedridden man would merely shake his head as he calmly placed the art book from before back on the shelf and staring down at his hands in thought, deciding to face the Trickster with a hesitant smile.

“ _She has the potential to be someone great, Neon just needs the opportunity to show her true kindness.”_ A yawn would follow up as the lost soul slowly made his way back into his bed, the winces of pain would’ve moved him to tears if the Trickster had a heart. “ _Besides, I believe in someone with her kind of optimism.”_

* * * * *

The Trickster would reappear back over the skies of Atlas Academy, with his enhanced vision he could see the staff tending to the wounded while covering up the bodies of the dead.

To him, it had nothing but an unusually bloody stroll to retrieve an annoying cat. But to them, friends and loved ones to the whims of a madman who’d randomly decided to waltz up to their door.

“ _Surely they’ve suffered enough, I should let them bury their dead in peace.”_ The raven-haired teen would mull over this decision with a knowing frown, before grinning maliciously and snapping his fingers once again.

“ _Nahhh.”_ He would settle down on a cloud and manifest a bag of popcorn in his hands, chowing down as he looked from on high as the dead rose up to feast upon their fellow students.

Remnant’s dark future was now more of a certainty than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to keep these short, we've got sixty four separate stories to go through (including this one)


End file.
